Bad Boy Helmet
by BadBoyPingspoof
Summary: Bad Boy Halo gets his helmet back.


It was a typical Saturday afternoon for most people on Minecraft. They were all relaxing and playing the sandbox game peacefully, having a fun time. But, for two people, the game was suddenly becoming very stressful.

These two people were two somewhat popular Youtubers by the names of Skeppy and Bad Boy Halo. Skeppy tended to troll Bad Boy Halo somewhat often, however, on this day, he went too far.

He had stolen the love of Bad Boy Halo's life, the beautiful golden helmet.

Bad Boy Halo longed for the helmet more than the water he needed to survive. So many times, Skeppy had given him fake helmets, made of diamond or leather. He'd even given him other golden helmets, but Bad Boy Halo wasn't fooled; He'd recognize the love of his life from anywhere.

All of the others were just cheap imitations. He could tell thanks to the exact amount of durability it had; Bad Boy Halo had memorized it down to the pixel. And today, he needed to get it back.

Skeppy, who had been ghosting Bad Boy Halo for days, had finally responded to his messages. They'd agreed to meet on Munchy MC, Bad Boy Halo's server. Bad Boy Halo was incredibly excited, but also quite nervous. He was finally going to be reunited with his long lost love.

His heart swelled with hope. Finally, Skeppy called him on Teamspeak. He answered eagerly.

"Hello?" The familiar, high pitched voice rang out through the speakers of Bad Boy Halo's computer.

"Skeppy! Thank goodness, please, I need my helmet back right now!"

"Uhh, I don't know where it went!" He responded.

"Skeppy, stop screwing around! Please, I need it back!" Bad Boy Halo pleaded.

"No, really! I read back the comments on my last video, and…" He paused, seeming reluctant to continue. After a moment, he finally continued.

"I think it deleted, dude… My inventory was full, but the game still made me pick it up, so…"

Bad Boy Halo's heart stopped. He resisted the tears about to well up in his eyes. No, Skeppy had to have been joking, he was alway like that. He was just toying with his heart, he was just cruel.

"No, Skeppy, stop lying! Just give me my helmet!"

"No, really, it deleted!" Skeppy yelled, a genuine honesty lacing his voice.

"Just give my helmet back!" Bad Boy Halo insisted desperately.

"DUDE, REALLY, IT'S GONE, OH MY GOD!" Skeppy insisted. Bad Boy Halo fell silent.

"... No." He murmured.

"No, no, no, no, it can't be gone!" Bad Boy Halo cried out, dread filling his heart. "Sk-Skeppy, please tell me you're joking!"

"I'M NOT!" Skeppy yelled.

"Oh… Oh my goodness…" Bad Boy Halo wheezed. "Please, please tell me you're lying…"

"Why's it so important to you anyway?! I-It's just a stupid helmet!" Skeppy asked, feeling nervous. This was why he'd been ignoring Bad Boy Halo for the past few days. He didn't know why it was so important to him, but he knew Bad Boy Halo would be pissed once he figured out that the helmet was gone.

Skeppy's heart felt heavy. He hates that he'll have to disappoint his crush, but there was no other choice. He couldn't avoid telling him any longer; He had to let Bad Boy Halo know that the helmet was gone.

Bad Boy Halo was being eerily silent. Skeppy wasn't able to hear anything from his end…

Until, after a moment, he heard a quiet sniffle.

Skeppy froze.

"N-No…" Bad Boy Halo muttered, mostly to himself. He tugged at his hair with his hands anxiously, a pool of dread settling in his stomach. Tears spilled from his eyes.

"W-Woah, dude, a-are you okay?!" Skeppy asked worriedly.

"P-Please tell me you're lying, it can't be true!"

"I… I'm sorry…"

Bad Boy Halo began to sob. His mind was spinning with all the things he could've done to prevent this.

Skeppy stayed silent.

"W-Wait!" Bad Boy Halo cried out, realizing something. "I-I can rollback the server, you might get the helmet back!"

Skeppy bit back a snarky remark about how the helmet wasn't even important, and instead simply replied with a simple, "Oh, yeah, try that!"

Bad Boy Halo did so, and after a moment, the server began refreshing. The two youtubers waited for the server to reload with bated breath. Finally, their screens blinked to life, and immediately, Bad Boy Halo yelped out, "Check your inventory!"

Skeppy felt a spark of anger, jealous of how much Bad Boy Halo cared about this inanimate object. But, despite this, he complied for the sake of his crush. After a moment, he gasped.

"It's here!"

"I-It's there?!" Bad Boy Halo asked, hoping for reaffirmation with a hopeful heart.

"Yes!" Skeppy grinned.

"G-Give it to me!" Bad Boy Halo cried out.

Skeppy glared at the screen, but did so anyway. "Fine, god, here, I don't even want your stupid helmet!"

Bad Boy Halo gasped. "T-Thank you!"

He paused, before wisely deciding to exit the server to make sure that Skeppy couldn't steal the helmet again.

"Seriously, thank you so much, Skeppy!"

"Why's that helmet so important to you, anyway…?" Skeppy asked.

"I-I'll tell you later, okay…?" Bad Boy Halo muttered, blushing. He didn't want to admit that he loved the helmet just yet, worried about how Skeppy would react.

"Okay, fine… I'll talk to you later." Skeppy responded, fed up with the conversation. He'd talk to Bad Boy Halo later, once he was done with his little helmet reunion.

"O-Okay, bye…" Bad Boy Halo muttered. Skeppy disconnected from Teamspeak, and after Bad Boy Halo closed the tab, he immediately clicked back onto his server.

He checked his inventory, and sure enough, his helmet was there. The same durability, the same material, the same everything. He began sobbing. Finally. He was finally reunited with his long lost love.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the screen, where the inventory slot holding the helmet was. He grinned tearfully and had his avatar equip the helmet.

Finally. He had his helmet back.

_**#GiveBadHisHelmetBack2k19**_


End file.
